1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging system including an imaging device which photoelectrically reads fluorescence or chemiluminescence emitted from an object to image the object, and a plurality of terminal devices which output control information for controlling the imaging device to the imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, imaging devices in which an object is arranged in a housing and irradiates the object with light using a light source provided in the housing to image the object have been used in various fields. Among such imaging devices, an imaging device which selectively uses an imaging method primarily according to the type of object, and images chemiluminescence, fluorescence, or reflected light from an object, or transmitted light transmitted through the object by an imaging element to generate an image has been disclosed.
Since such an imaging device is expensive, in many cases, such an imaging device is thus installed as common equipment in a research facility, and is shared and used by multiple users. For example, JP2014-010136A discloses a system in which an imaging device is used by multiple users, and suggests that, when there are use requests for the imaging device from multiple users, imaging processing or image analysis processing is performed according to the use request of each user according to a priority set in advance.